Snowtime Rivalry
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: Leo and Raph have been at each other's throats lately to no end. Mike has had enough and comes up with an idea that might solve all of their problems. There might be a way to settle things once and for all…COMPLETE!
1. Preparation

I'm taking another break from Drakonian Warrior. Actually, I had every intention of working on DW tonight, but, it didn't turn out that way. I got an idea for another fic starring Leo, (my least favorite turtle) and was surprised. I am in love with Donatello, online my screen name is "Vestque the (I love Donny and his hot body) Donatello Whore"…which is a little disturbing if I do say so myself J . However, this fic and this point of view was perfect for Leo, so I did it. Oh…this fic is hilarious by the way. I was dying of laughter and I was the one writing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity! *is cleaning a toilet*…I'm not as sad as I look…

Snowtime Rivalry

Leo awoke from his slumber about a half an hour before his alarm went off. His eyes opened to the dark room and he was immediately alert. Today was a big day. Leo sat up, a serous expression on his face. Today Leo and Raph would go head to head. Whoever lost today's battle had lost the war, and had to submit to the demands of the victor. Leo quickly spread his bed and positioned himself on the floor, falling into a perfect lotus blossom stance. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. He had to prepare himself for the battle ahead. He had to be ready. He could not lose. For the last few days, Leo noticed that he and Raph had been at each other's throats, even more than usual. It must have had something to do with the Foot's defeat. Now, with the Foot gone, the turtles had much more free time. They spent more and more time just hanging out with each other. Don and Mike seemed to have developed a friendship or understanding that just wasn't there before. That was cool. They always had a joke between them, and it brightened the mood. He and Raph though…well, had a very opposite effect. Before, they were able to work together at least. They would squabble, but it would be amended on the battle field. But now…lets just say it wasn't like old times. They couldn't stand each other, it was impossible for them to even be in the same room with out having a fight. Usually it would start innocently enough, a squabble over a commercial or Jerry Springer, but in the end it would end disastrously. Raphael would leave for hours while Leo meditated till no end. If not, then that only meant that there was a fight, and that the furniture now had to be mended again, to Donatello's annoyance . The worse thing about it was that when every thing had seemed to calm down, it would start all over again, this time about something else, like the difference between ketchup and tomato sauce or something of the sort. The night before was no exception. 

~ _Flashback _~

"Come on Leo! The Hulk would beat the crap out of Spiderman! There's just no comparison." Raphael slurred, his mouth full of bread. They all sat around the kitchen table eating dinner, minus Splinter. In the cold winter months like these it was ritual for the old rat to reside at April's, where there was a working heating system and an ample amount of warm blankets and such. The turtles survived the cold better than their old master, so they lived in the drafty subway station alone. Now they were all in the kitchen. Leo and Raphael were at a disagreement, of which was not an uncommon occurrence. 

" Raphael, you can't be serous," Leo began, looking up from his bowl of tomato soup, courtesy of Michelangelo. "The Hulk could never beat Spiderman. Spiderman is fast and has webbing, the Hulk is a giant green man with an anger management problem. He's like the Jolly Green Giant on crack for crying out loud!" Raph looked offended and then angry. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Donatello sent a look across the table to Michelangelo, whom returned it. 

"Here they go again…" they stated in unison, before getting up from the table. They grabbed their bowls and headed for the sink, of which was stacked high with dirty dishes. No one had done the dished for days, and it showed. The pile swayed and wavered dangerously as both Mike and Don stacked their bowls on top, having to stand on their tip toes just to get up that high. When the task was done, they retreated back, just in case the leaning tower of dishes chose to fall this time around. However, it didn't, but it did sway considerably. They both relaxed, they had both cheated death once again. They quickly headed for the den to watch TV. Mike sat on the floor, while Don took the couch. 

"Mike, in a battle between the Hulk and Spiderman, who do you think would win?" 

"Oh No Donny! Don't you get into it too!" Mike turned around to throw an exasperated look at his brother. Donny only shrugged.

"I was just wonderin'. " 

Meanwhile, the tension at the table skyrocketed. The two remaining turtles were at each others throats for maybe the fourth time that night.

" What are you trying to say Leo?" Raph asked calmly, though with a definite edge to his voice. Leo stood, also heading for the sink. He did not have time for this. 

"Raph, Spiderman could run rings around the Hulk. It would be no competition." Leo stated indifferently as he too cheated death, his dish sat on the very top of the great tower. Raphael just threw his dish on top of the pile and followed his brother. Behind him the pile swayed treacherously before balancing itself out. They both headed for the den, following Michelangelo and Donatello's example. Don sighed, they just couldn't get away.

"But the Hulk is strong, he could crush Spiderman like a bug!" Raph would not give up, he knew he was right. Unfortunately, Leo was just as stubborn. 

"Raph, the Hulk could never catch Spiderman, therefore the Hulk could never win. Spiderman would have him tied up before he could even blink." Leo sat, watching the TV. He had had just about enough of Raph's argument, there was just no way the Hulk would win. Raph seemed to accept the statement too, but was angered just the same. Raph had had enough.

"Leo, what is your problem! Why do you always have to bitch at me all the time!" Raph stood in front of his brother, blocking his view of the television. Leo ignored Raph and moved so that he could see the TV, but was blocked once again by Raph's body. This repeated itself about three more times before Leo responded. 

"Raph! I don't bitch, I just speak the truth. Now for the Love of God SIT DOWN!" Leo glared daggers at his brother, of which took up all of his vision. Raph smiled, this is what moment he had been waiting for.

"Make. Me." Raph stated simply, spreading his arms, the challenge apparent. Leo stood angrily only to be pushed back down by Michelangelo. He looked over at Mikey in surprise before recognizing Mike's glare. Mike had had just about all he could handle of the entire thing. Raph too was startled. He didn't even see Mike even move, but now Mike was between himself and Leo. 

"That is ENOUGH! You guys have been arguin' all week. This has got to STOP!" The whole room stared at him surprised. Mike sighed as he took his hand off of Leo's shoulder. 

"I have an idea." he said while exhaling, as if to calm himself down. He hated seeing his brothers fight. "How about we settle this, once and for all." Raph and Leo's interests were instantly perked. Raph grinned at Leo as he brought his fist into the palm of his own hand. He would love to settle this. Leo only glared at him. Mike picked up on the transaction. 

"No not here, not now," Raph and Leo looked at him puzzled. Don too perked up, watching Mike. What was he planning?

"Tomorrow after practice we will settle this, I know a place. We'll go there, but under my conditions. Then you guys can deck it out as much as you want. How does that sound?" He asked with a smile, this was going to be great…but only if they agreed. Raph nodded, he didn't care when or where, he just wanted a piece of Leo. Leo, however, was more reluctant. 

"Mikey…what are these 'conditions?'" Leo asked. He didn't completely believe that they would just be able to fight like he assumed. There had to be a twist. 

"You'll have to find out tomorrow. Either that or no deal." Mike held up his hands to show that he was telling the truth. Leo looked again at Raph, and his anger boiled. 

"Fine, Deal." Mike extended his hand to Leo, who reluctantly took it and shook. Mike did the same thing to Raph before retreating to his room, a wide grin on his face. Donatello, who watched the whole transaction, got up to shadow Mike. He would find out what Mike was planning if it killed him. Left alone in the room, the two turtles only stared each other down. What ever Mike was planning, it would settle this, once and for all.

~ _End Flashback~_

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEE-! The alarm screamed in the dark room. Leo startled from his spot on the floor. With out thinking he brought his fist down onto the top of the clock. 

_BEEEEeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrp! _The alarm died. Leo looked over only to see the scattered pieces of the now broken clock radio all over his bed stand. 

"Aw man, that was my third one…" Leo was having a bad day. Huffily he stood and scoped up the metal pieces before trudging out of his still dark room. 

"DOOOONNNNNNY!" He yelled, not having to worry about Splinter waking up. He padded up to the turtle's room and listened, hoping that Donny was awake. His hopes were shot down when he realized that the turtle in question was indeed asleep. Rather loud snoring could be heard from the other side of the door. Leo walked in and softly shut the door behind himself. Don's floor, bed stand, and bed was cluttered with all sorts of electronic equipment, completely surrounding Donatello while he slept. He now turned in his bed, unconsciously sweeping wire and metal away. Leo rolled his eyes. He stepped over and around the metal objects on the floor, they could do quiet a bit of damage if stepped on. Making a spot for himself on the bed he sat down, and leaned over to talk to Don.

"Donny…" no response. "Donny." again no response. Leo leaned right up next to Donny's ear. "DONNNNNNNNNAAAAAYYYYY!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donny shot up, eyes wide! "LEO WHA-WHAT IS IT!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" Leo looked at him.

"I broke my radio again." Leo stated, holding up the broken pieces. Donatello looked at him before flopping back down.

"I hate you." he muttered.

"…what?" Leo asked, but it was too late. Donatello was already drifting back to sleep. Leo woke him once again.

"….mmm Leo what the hell do you want?" Donny slurred, his face still in his pillow. Leo sighed, he needed is question answered.

"What is Mike planning? I need to know!" Leo asked, shaking Don once again. Don sat up. 

"…What the hell is wrong with you!? I'm tired, Leo. Go to bed…" Don went to lay down. "What time is it?" Don asked, settling back into the bed, throwing is comforter over himself. Leo only shrugged and held up the broke clock once again. Donatello sighed before looking at his own clock.

"4:30 in the morning!!! Leo, you come in here and wake me up at four thirty…IN THE MORNING!!!" Donatello exclaimed. Leo looked at him blankly.

"….get out…."

"…what?" Leo looked at Don, of whom looked instantly lethal.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Donatello yelled, Leo shuffled out of the room just in time to avoid the metal motor thrown by Don. It hit the closed car door with a thud. Out side of the door, Leo sighed. 

'_That went better than expected.' _Out of all the turtles, Donatello was the hardest to wake. Whenever Don was tired, he was grumpy. It could make even Raph hesitate when asked to wake up Donny. Leo, though, was on a mission and nothing could stand in his way, not even his angry grumpy brother. But Don was out of the picture now. Once he went to sleep after something like that, he would not wake up until he felt he needed to…or if Splinter woke him. But Splinter wasn't here was he? Leo sighed, it was no use. He would have to approach Mikey, which would probably be useless. When Mikey had a secret, you couldn't pry it out with anything….maybe except for Hawaiian pizza, but it was too early for pizza now. Leo padded to the next door way. He listened closely and heard…music? He opened the door and stood frozen. There was Mikey, wide awake, a slice of Hawaiian Pizza in his hand. Mike danced to the music coming from his loud head phones, his back to the doorway. Mikey wiggled and hopped from his place in the center of his room, humming to himself while he ate. The pizza's aroma filled the air, and Leo's nostrils. He stepped into the room just as Mikey began to sing. 

" BEAT IT!!! BEAT IT!!!! NO ONE WANT TO BE CONCEDID!!! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING, SEE YOU AT NIGHT. DON'T WORRY BABY CAUSE I'M ALL RIGHT SO BEAT IT-" Leo rolled his eyes. Mike never listened to the words, so he just made up his own. It got rather annoying when Mike kept singing "Lick My Baby Back Behind" from Britney Spears, and Justin Timberlake's " Die Mother-Heffer" from "Cry me a River." Donny would try to correct him every time the song came on the radio, but Mikey wouldn't have it. Now Leo was in Mikey's room and was getting a little impatient. He needed to know. Leo looked over at the open pizza box that laid on Mikey's bed. …Or maybe his need for his knowledge could wait. Leo sneaked over to the pizza box just as Mikey started to sing a new song.

" BILLY JEAN YOUR NOT MY NEIGHBOR! YOUR JUST A WHORE THAT STICKS ME UP WITH A GUN, WEELL KID YOU ARE MY SON! Hee heee heeee!!! 

_'…ok, now that's just scary…'_ Leo ignored him and reached for the pizza box. Just as he had made it over there, however, a random nunchaku flew across the room, hitting the pizza box away from Leo's grasp. Leo looked up, a surprised expression written all over his face. Mike glared at him. 

"Leo, what are you doing?" Mike stopped his music, this was serious. No one ever messed with his pizza, no one. Leo was speechless, for a second he had even forgotten why he was in there. Leo decided not to try to explain the pizza thing, but to cut to the chase. 

"What are you planning today?" He asked, trying to avoid the subject of his own pizza violation. Mikey looked at him for a second, a stern expression on his face before smiling. He would let it go, this time. He looked at Leo again, and smiled wider, this was just too perfect. He turned back on his headphones before turning around once again.

"I'm not telling you." He stated mocking before going back to his music. Leo stood, it just was no use. He knew that if he persisted when Mikey was like that that Mikey would only tell him some lie to get Leo off his back. Last time, Leo had asked Mikey who had called for Mike, and Mike told him that it was April, telling him that the FBI was out looking for them. Leo panicked and spent the whole day barricading the door of their lair. When he had finally finished, he was pleased, but it turned out he did too good of a job for he could not get back inside to save his life. Leo woke up hours later outside the door of the lair, wet and dirty from struggling to get back inside all that night. Boy did Raph laugh hard. Leo was embarrassed beyond belief. Finally, when they all had gotten the door open, Mike had gotten punished, of course, by Splinter, but that didn't discourage Mikey any. Now Mikey began to dance again, singing something about "creampuffs" and "hoe hoes." Leo didn't care anymore, he was discouraged. He would never find out what was planed for that day. He hated not knowing things like that, but what could he do now. It was no use waking Raph, he would be as much in the dark as Leo was. Plus, they would probably fight right after over the fact that Leo woke him up just to ask him a question. Yeah, it wasn't worth it. Leo padded back into his room, and tossed the clock pieces that was still in is grasp into the garbage pail by the door. He sat on the floor once again. The most he could do now was prepare, prepare and meditate. Assuming the lotus blossom stance once again he closed his eyes, calming his breathing in the process. Yes he would be ready for whatever the day threw at him, he would make sure of that!

***

R and R


	2. The Storm Begins

Chapter Two

Breakfast was finished. It was time. Raph and Leo was solemn, pilling their dishes on top of the ever growing tower. They had not exchange a word since yesterday, which caused for a high tension practice and breakfast. Mike couldn't stop smiling though, this was just to perfect. Don too, was smiling. With much persistence last night, he was able to guess to what Mike had been thinking. His guess was conformed when he saw Mike go over to April's late last night to pick up some sweaters…

"Are you guys ready!?" Mikey asked, his excitement barely contained. Leo and Raph nodded solemnly as Mike continued. "GOOD!!…you'll be needing these." Mikey popped four sweaters out from no where and stuffed them into his brothers' hands. Raph looked at him puzzled. 

"What are these for?" He asked, eyeing his brother in orange. Mikey only smiled. 

"You'll see! Ok, is everyone finished?" no answer. "Alright! Then all of you follow meeeee!!!!" Mikey marched out of the room, but no one followed. Donny eyed his brown and gold sweater wearily, he was not wearing that. There were white puffs coming out of the sweater, representing snowflakes. Mikey came back in the room. 

"OK, when I say 'follow me' that implies that you all should follow me." Leo looked up at him, his sweater in his grasp. 

"Mikey…what is this?" He pointed to the sweater. Mike did not hesitate in answering.

"Your sweater." he stated just as simply. Leo blinked.

"…but it's pink." Leo stated, not believing his brother. 

"It will keep you warm." Was his response. Raph guaffed, laughing hard while pointing at Leo's sweater. When he looked at his own though, his laughing stopped. He was appalled. 

"MIKEY, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Raph shook his rainbow colored sweater at his brother. Mike nervously backed into the den before explaining. 

"There were so few sweaters to chose from at the Salvation Army, those were the best of the lot." Raph blinked.

"Well then why is your sweater just plain brown. That's way better then any of this crap." Raph glared at him, Mikey backed up further, running into the couch of the other room.

"Only one of us could afford to get a sweater from JC Penny." Raph got up from his seat, bomb rushing towards Mikey. Mikey yelped, and smiled. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Mike ran out of the door, and out into the tunnels, Raphael at his heals in hot pursuit. Leo and Don looked at each other when they realized that the other two might not be coming back.

"Maybe we should follow them…" Don suggested.

"Yeah" Leo and Don got up, grapping everyone's coats and their own sweaters before heading out of the door, following their brother's tracks and Mikey's yelps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell are we?" Raph asked, looking around. Mike had lead them off into the near by woods. They walked for some time, Don and Leo had caught up easily, and now they found themselves in a clearing filled with snow. 

"This…" Mikey motioned to the snow covered clearing, " is our battle ground. There are going to be two teams, probably Me and Raph, vs. Don and Leo. The game? Ultimate Snow Warfare!" Mike was excited. Everyone else just gave him blank looks.

"What is that!?" Don asked, he spoke up first, closing his jacket around himself. It was cold. He was thankful for the sweater, despite how ugly it was. Mikey blinked.

"WHY IT'S ONLY THE BEST GAME THERE IS!!" Still blank looks. Mike sighed. He hated explaining trivial things like rules and directions.

"Ok…we are split into two teams, Me and Raph vs. Don and Leo. At the beginning of the game, both teams have about a half an hour to build snow men troops and devise plans and tactics. The object of the game is to destroy as many of the other team's snow man troops as you can while keeping them from destroying your own. The team that destroys all of their opponent's snow man troops before the opponent destroys theirs, wins. You can make as many troops or as few as you want, but remember you have to use strategy. Any questions?" Raph raised his hand. 

"Yes Raph…"

"We don't have any gloves and stuff, it's freaking cold."

Mike rolled his eyes, and pulled out blue, red, purple, and orange mittens and hats from out of no where. They were all immediately grateful and put them on fast. Mike noticed, that Raph was still shivering. He looked at Raph's open coat. "Raph, where's your sweater?" 

Raph looked at him angrily. "I'm not wearing that crap!!" 

Mike rolled his eyes. "Whatever, are there any more questions?" Don raised his hand. "None? That's great! Lets get started then!" 

"But, I have a quest-"

"Raph come on, we have planning to do!" Mike grabbed Raph, of whom smiled. This was going to be even better than beating Leo into a bloody pulp…well maybe not better, but sill pretty close to satisfying. Leo thought like wise, he would not lose. He grabbed Don's arm. 

"I have a question!" Leo, paid him no mind, for they too had a lot of planning to do.

"I HAVE A BLOODY QUESTION!!!" Birds flew away from the near by trees as the whole forest went quiet. All three pairs of eyes turned to look at their brother, of which looked infuriated. 

"What is it Donny?" Mike asked innocently

"What about food?! We'll need something to eat later!" Don stated through clenched teeth. Mike chuckled. 

"OH YEAH, I almost forgot! Don, why didn't you say something sooner?" Donatello seethed as Mike pulled out a picket basket from no where. 

_'… how is he doing that?!…' _Mike then placed the basket on the ground. 

" OK, the other rules. Once you give up, your out of the game. Then, and only then, can you eat these yummy P 'n J sandwiches I made last night." Mike smiled, licking his lips while looking at the basket. The others watched him as he eyed the basket hungrily. 

"umm…Mikey?" Leo asked, he wasn't sure if he was interrupting anything. Mike looked up, startled and then ashamed, as if caught doing something wrong. 

"What?" Mike blinked. 

" Do you ever sleep?" Leo looked puzzled. Leo couldn't recall any time he had seen Mike sleep, especially last night. Mike thought for a moment. 

"…no. OK, let the games begin!" Mike grabbed Raph's arm once again and pulled him to one side of the field. Leo soaked it all in before grabbing Don's arm. They had to get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo was pleased, Team 'Blue STIKE Force' was finally coming together. Leo had strategically placed their battle station at the edge of the clearing, parallel to where team 'Crimson FLAMES' were established. From their position in the clearing, 'Blue STRIKE' was able to see the opposing army, but, thanks to Donny's trench, there was no way that the 'FLAMES' could see them. Leo watched his opponents, laughing at their diminutive efforts. They constructed many solders, but all of them were poorly done, they did not stand a chance. Leo turned around to look at his own solders. He had personally made them all. He decided to make three large and sturdy troops, that way, there was a better chance of them surviving if hit. Leo smiled at his accomplishments, it would take a very powerful snow ball to knock down these bad boys. Meanwhile, Donny was busy finishing the snow trench. Leo grinned at the troops.

" Aren't they great Don?!" Leo asked, eyes still glued to the troops. Don looked up for a second before getting back to his trench. Don sighed, his hands were killing him and the sweater scratched him unmercifully. Sweat dripped down his face. 

"Yeah, great Leo…" Don rolled his eyes. Leo grinned, his back to Donny. Everything was finally coming together. 

"Hey, maybe we'll name them." Don looked up again. What was Leo on?! Unbeknown to Leo, he continued. "Yeah, this guy could be…Private….Orason! Yeah, and that one could be Private Elms. Oh and this one…" Leo approached the center solider. "This big fella here could be Private Nessie…he's Irish ya' know…" Leo threw a knowledgeable look at Don, who looked up from the trench once again.

"No I didn't know that Leo…" Don had had just about enough he could take and the game hasn't even start yet. Leo suddenly looked back at Don and frowned.

"Your not finished yet?!" Don looked up at him in disbelieve. Leo watched him expectantly and then gave a look of disappointment. Don rolled his eyes again before going back to the exhausting work of digging a trench.

"…well if you would help me instead of ogling you privates, then maybe I'd be finished by now…" Don muttered underneath his breath. Leo turned around again.

"What?" Leo blinked.

"Nothin' Leo." Don snickered to himself at his little joke. Leo obliviously turned back to is solders, smiling once again. They were gonna win, he just knew it! 

~_Meanwhile_~

"We are gonna win, Dude, I know it!!" Mike excitedly made another soldier. At his last count he counted fifteen. Now they were at about twenty. Raph looked up from his own work to throw a smile at Mike. 

"Look at all these guys, they're great Mike!" Raph was pleased. They spent the first fifteen minutes strategizing, and the last minutes they spent getting their army together. 

Mikey stood, and counted the solders.

"…twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three. TWENTY THREE SOLDIERS!" He high-fived Raph of whom looked just as excited, although cold. Mikey noticed Raph's shivering. 

"Dude, just put on the stupid sweater! It doesn't look that bad!" Mike shook his head. Raph only pulled his coat tighter.

"Over my dead body." was the response. Mike rolled his eyes, Raph was just so stubborn. If he didn't put it on soon, the dead body thing could be arranged that's for sure. Mike looked at his watch and 'whooped.'

"IT'S TIMMMMMMEEEEE!" He yelled across the field. As a response Don and Leo's heads popped up over the adjacent snow bank. Mike was startled, he did not see them over there. Raph cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Your goin' down Leo!" Raph screamed across the wide field. He saw Leo cup his own hands over his face.

"Not if you go down first!!" was the response. Raph seethed, how he disliked that guy. He heard Don's voice then. 

"Mikey, Team 'Blue THUNDER' is ready." Don screamed. Mike thought for a second.

"I thought your name was 'Blue STRIKE force?'" Mikey yelled. Don looked at Leo .

"I didn't agree to that name…" Don watched Leo in astonishment, how could he name them without his consent. Leo looked at Don sheepishly. "When did we get that name?" Don asked, a hand on his hip. Leo explained himself.

"Well…you looked so busy making that trench, I came up with it myself." Don glared at Leo, who looked at him innocently. Turning back to Mikey, he yelled.

"Well...our NEW name is BLUE THUNDER, ISN'T THAT RIGHT LEO?!" Leo's head appeared over the snow once again. 

"Yeah Don!" he said in normal tone. Don glared at him. Leo sighed. "YEAH DON!" he yelled. Don smiled. After a few moments Mike's voice screamed out again.

"Alright, team 'Crimson FLAMES' is readddddyyyy!!!" Mike and Raph high fived again before Raph screamed out.

"THE WAR BEGINSSS!" He yelled, picking up two handfuls of snow and launching himself in the direction of the 'THUNDER's base. 

_' This is just TOO EASY!' _Raph grinned as he ran toward the snow bank, two giant snowballs in his mittens. 

" FEEL THE WRATH OF CRIMSON FLA-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" At the last second, Leo and Don shot up from the bank, snowballs in hand. Raph yelled as he was assaulted . He quickly ran out of his own arson and was overwhelmed with snowballs. He tried to dodge, but was overthrown none the less. Raph made a hasty retreat, however, the transaction was not a total loss.

"Mikey, they've got a freaking trench over there!" Mike looked at him astonished. A trench took a lot of time to make.

"How many snow men did they have though?" Mike was puzzled. Raph hesitated, as if trying to remember. Finally he answered. 

"They had about three. It was hard to tell though, but it was about three." Mike looked satisfied, this had answered his question. Mike thought for a second.

"Raph, do you know what that mea-AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled when he finally saw Donny, of whom had snuck up behind Raph while they talked. Raph turned just in time to see Donny throw four well aimed snowballs, completely taking out four and a half of their soldiers. Raph was pissed. 

"HEY!" he reached out to grab Don. Don guffawed and spun. He easily slipped out of Raph's grip leaving his coat in Raph's grasp. Don laughed and ran like hell all the way back to his own trench, where he and Leo immediately high fived. Their first attack had been a success. Raph's eyes narrowed as he watched Don leave and their celebration when he returned to his trench. He closed his grasp on Don's coat, his anger boiled.

"This….means….WARRR!" Raphael flung the coat down. It was on.

***

R and R


	3. The Final Advisary

Chapter Three

Leo looked over the battle field with satisfaction, the war was turning their way. He smiled from behind their trench, thinking over their past victories. He and Donny had come up with a multitude of strategies and plans over the course of the game, all of them successful. They currently had at least fifteen confirmed kills. Looking towards 'Crimson FLAMES' base, he took joy in the carnage that cluttered their headquarters with white gore. Broken limbs and bodies could be seen among the rubble of what was left of their troops. Amongst the carnage, Mike and Raph stood, talking amongst themselves. However, this time, they each kept an eye open, Blue THUNDER would not be underestimated again. Leo grinned, he had the enemy on the watch. Now it was time for phase two of their invasion. He waited until he was able to make eye contact with Donny, of which was in the very edge of the clearing leading into the woods, and gave the signal…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raph, aren't you hungry?" Mike asked, a frown on his face. Raph did not answer, but only swept his eyes over their remain troops. He remained still for quite some time. Quietly, his voice carried over the still chill of the air. 

" Leo's winning…" he stated, almost a whisper in the air. To Raph, this game was not a game at all, but another test, and he was failing. If Leo won, it would open the door to more of Leo's bitching. Leo would automatically feel that with the victory came authority, something that Raph did not want and would have to avoid at all costs. Raph scanned over the battle field. His own men cluttered the ground around his feet. A stick of an arm here, another limb there. It was a true gore for the sight to see. He quickly counted his remaining men. They numbered at about seven or so, some of them were in better shape than others. Raph looked over the field to where he knew Leo and Don were hiding. Their trench was in shambles, but still stood. However, it was down just enough for Raph to see into the rut. The three soldiers still stood high. He seethed. He and Mike had made many ambushes, all of which ended the same way. They would be overwhelmed by Blue THUNDER'S defenses, and would end up making another hasty retreat. They never got close enough to put even a scratch on any of the snowman's heads, and it pissed Raph off considerably. However, Leo and Don rained carnage down on their own troops with what seemed like little effort. The last couple of times they didn't even work together. Don had been enough to take their men out and kept coming back, alone, and with a variety of ambushes. How could he beat the crap out of Leo if he couldn't get near him. He thought for a second before turning to Mike with a makeshift plan.

"Mike, we need to protect these troops as if our lives depended on it." Raph motioned towards their remaining men. "These are all the guys we've got left, and I'll be damned if they go down without a fight." Raph looked expectantly at Mike, waiting for his nod of approval, but it never came. Instead, Mike frowned and rubbed his belly. 

"But I'm hungry Raph." Mike whined, rubbing his stomach once again. As if on cue, a loud gurgled rumble came from the empty tummy. Raph rolled his eyes. 

"Your always hungry!" Mike look offended. Raph continued. "And besides, you said yourself that we can not eat until the war was over…" Raph shook his finger at his younger brother. Mikey huffed.

"Well, yeahhhh, but I didn't think it would take this long…" Mike was not happy, being so cold and so hungry, all at the same time! He didn't like this, not one bit. Sure it had been fun in the beginning, he loved a good snowball fight just as much as the next mutant turtle, but this was ridiculous. He looked at his watch, it read about four-thirty in the afternoon. His eyes widened. 

_'…ten hours…we've been out here for TEN HOURS!!!' _Mike had initially thought that they would have been on their way back home by now, if not already home and watching TV. He also assumed that they would have been able to get some time in to actually play in the snow, not defend it. Mikey was a free spirit, he needed a little change once in a while, but Raph…Raph was determined to draw this thing out to the bitter end. Mike could tell just by observing his brother's actions in the game. Everything he did screamed business. Raph needed to win, no mater what it took. Mike sighed. He need to calm Raph down one way or another and maybe get him to have a little fun. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance to for he was silenced by his brother. Raph brought his finger to his lips, and brought the other one to point to his ear, signaling, telling his brother to shut up and listen. Mikey did just that, and was surprised when he actually heard something.

_'What is that?'_ He heard it again, a small rustling noise. Hesitantly, he looked at his brother. Raph had heard it too, his body went ridged at the sound. They both quieted down and listened even more, putting all of their training to good use. Raph looked at Mike, puzzled.

"What the hell is that?" He mouthed to his brother in orange. Mike shrugged his shoulders but looked up into the tree, indicating the direction he thought it was coming from. Raph, too, looked up into the trees as the barely audible noise continued. Mike still puzzled over the occurrence as Raph suddenly scoped up a lump of snow from the ground. Mike looked at him, confusion written all over his features. 

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low whisper. Raph hushed him with a finger to his mouth and looked up at the trees again. Taking aim, he flung the snowball into the canopy. The crack of branches breaking could be heard as the projectile snowball hit it's intended target with a 'thump.' A yelp and a cry echoed throughout the clearing as Donatello lost his balance on the narrow branches and fell out of the tree onto the ground below. Donny moaned, looking up just in time to see the branches tumble down the tree after him. He covered his face with his arms just as gravity took it's course. Now covered in green thistles and twigs, he jumped to his feet, preparing himself for the escape of his life, but was grabbed by Raph before he could take two steps. The whole thing took about twenty seconds. 

"Oh no you don't!" Was Raph's exclamation as he grabbed Donny, and put his arm behind his back, hindering Donny from making any sudden escapes. With Donny apprehended, Mike grinned.

"Ha, HAA!!! WE'VE CAUGHT YOU!!! YOUR NOW OUR PRISONERRRR!!!! WHOOOOO!" Mike did a little dance around the bewildered Donatello and the grinning Raph. "PICKACHUUUU, WE CAUGHT YOU!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while pointing a finger at Donny, of whom couldn't look less thrilled. Mike then turned to the direction of the trench and cupped his hands over his mouth. "YOU HEAR THAT LEO, WE CAUGHT DONNAY!!!! NOW YOUR ASS WILL BE OURRRSSS!!!" He emphasized the last part, making his voice go deep. The words echoed through the field, coming back with serous demonic undertones. Raph blinked and Don stopped struggling. Both of them turned to looked at their brother clad in orange. Mike caught their gazes. "….I always wanted to do that, heh…" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. Raph just threw another long stare at Mike before grabbing Don once again, of whom resumed his struggling. Mike blinked once before helping his brother in red apprehend their prisoner. This was great. With Donny out of the picture, Leo was all alone. They now had the upper hand in this war, and would take full advantage of it. Leo was goin' down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damnit!" Leo cursed loudly. He had seen the entire thing. The dreadful scene unfolded before him, beginning at Donny's ascend and discovery to Donny's painful descend and capture. He cursed himself, it was his plan, his idea. The initial plan was for Don to climb the tree, and to unmercifully reign down snowballs on 'Crimson FLAMES' until they gave up, or all of their snowmen were in rubble. It would have been a grand victory, but as fate would have it, it didn't work. Don was found out before he could even get completely up the tree, and was quickly captured, impeding their plans considerably. Now, without Don, he was on his own. That in itself didn't bother him too much, it was rather the fact that Raph still had Mike, outnumbering Leo two to one. He cursed again as he let himself fall back behind the trench. What would he do? He would have to strategize, he would have to plan. He would have to do something!…He stuck his head up above the trench again to watch Raph and Mike tie up Donny on a near by tree. Their methods he knew well. Splinter had taught them those same knots in their training. Ninjitsu wasn't just fighting, it was a way of life. Raph and Mike were now putting their training to good use…against him! Donny would never be able to escape those bonds alone. His brother would have to be rescued, but how? He continued watching his opposing brothers, they talked obliviously. He watched on as Raph and Mike high-fived again, celebrating their newest accomplishment. However, that changed when Mike frowned and rubbed his belly. Leo got an idea.

Maybe he didn't have to do anything after all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can't you wait, Mikey!!!" Raph was becoming angry. Here they were, the war turning their way, and all Mike could think about what his bottomless pit of a stomach.

"I'm sorry Raph," Mike still continued to hold his stomach. In turn. It continued to rumble. He just was too hungry. Donny piped up from his place against the tree. 

"Hey, Raph, it's not his fault that he's hungry. We've been out here all day. Besides…I'm a little hungry myself." Don stated, his gaze going to his brother in orange. At the comment, Mike smiled at Don, obviously grateful for the defense.

"Thank's Don," Mike stated, throwing another grin at the turtle in purple. Raph huffed. What was the big deal, he was hungry too, but he didn't complain about it. He had more important things to do first, such as wipe Leo's snout in a pile of his own defeat. Only then could Raph give in to trivial things, such as eating, and getting warm. He shivered against the ice cold winds. 

"Hey Raph," Don spoke up again, "where's your sweater?" At that Raph took to grinding his teeth. He was tired of the damn sweater interrogations. Why couldn't they just get off of his shell, frozen as it was? 

"I lost it." He lied, watching the field for Leo. Donatello thought for a moment before something caught his eye.

"No, look Raph, it's right there on top of the picnic bas---"

"I said I lost it!" Raph clenched his teeth and snarled, turning fully around to glare daggers at Donny. Donny took the hint.

"OK! YOU LOST IT!!! Don stated, eyes widening at the display. Raph growled as he turned back around to continue his visual search for Leo. Don eyed his brother's back, a frown appearing on his face. "You didn't have to get all anal on me…" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Raph half turned to stare at Don, no-nonsense written all over his face. 

"Nothin' Raph." Don replied, blinking innocently. Raph rolled his eyes and turned back to the field. Mikey, who had witnessed the entire thing, snickered despite himself. He held his own hand over his mouth to damper his laughter, knowing the danger in laughing at Raph. Mike's demonstration earned another smile from Don. Obliviously, Raph scanned the field once again.

_' What is Leo planning?' _Raph was becoming impatient with all of this waiting around. He was planning on Leo coming to his comrade's rescue, of which would he his demise, a large and humiliating defeat. But Leo was late for his own funeral, being no where to be seen. Raph grinded his teeth in anticipation, silently cursing his brother. Raph was never one to sit and wait, his short patience just couldn't tolerate it. 

Fine! If Leo didn't want to show up for his own funeral, then they would just have to bring the funeral to him. 

"Earth to Raph….come in Raphael…" Mike's voice shattered Raph's thoughts, angering him even more. He snarled. 

"WHAT!!?" Raph spun to face his two brothers, startling them with the sudden movement. Mike blinked wide eyes before answering.

"What are we gonna do with Donny?" He asked, his voice came out small and squeaky. Raph couldn't take much more of this.

"I don't care what you do with Donny, we have got work to do!" Don looked offended, as Mike puzzled over the reply. Mike, himself, was getting a little bit agitated over the current events. Throughout the entire game, all Raph had done was yell at him and watch for Leo, a cycle that Mike in particular did not care for. They were suppose to be having fun. They were suppose to be working together. However, they were doing anything but. Raphael usually acted on his own anyways, Mike had only come on their ambushes to back Raph up as he ran head first into battle, as usual. Besides, Mike was freezing and he knew Don was too. He couldn't understand how Raph could go without a sweater, rainbow or no rainbow. Over all, the whole situation had Mike peeved. He made eye contact with Donny, conforming what he was about to do. 

"MIKE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?" Raph watched on in enraged disbelief as Mike undid Donatello's bonds. Mike responded indifferently. 

"I'm freeing Donny." 

Raph blinked. "WELL I CAN SEE THAT!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I MEAN WHY ARE YOU FREEING HIM!?" Raph was just about at the end of his rope. So was Mike.

"SO WE CAN GO EAT, THAT'S WHY!" Mike stood up, physically challenging his brother by stepping towards him. Raph stared him down. Mikey was not phased. "RAPH, I'M COLD. I'M HUNGRY--"

"MIKEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!?" Raph exclaimed, he knew what was going on. Mike quieted, glaring daggers at his brother before grabbing Donatello's arm and storming off towards the picnic basket. Don fumbled to his feet at Mike force and stumbled after his brother clad in orange. He still was puzzled over what he had to do with this. Was he Mike's prisoner now? Meanwhile, Raph froze, stunned, truly speechless. Mike never stood up to him, as he did now. That only lasted for a second however, as Raph stormed after Mike. He caught up to his brother in about two steps before grabbing him and turning him around.

"If you leave you can't come back…" Raph warned, his gaze serous. Mike seemed to contemplate what was just said, but only for a second. He suddenly ripped his arm from Raph's grasp, angered at the interference, and set Raph with a serous gaze of his own. 

"Then so be it." Was his response. He resumed his march towards supplement with a stumbling Donny still in his grasp. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat my sandwiches and **_DRINK MY DAMN HOT CO-CO!!!!" _**The birds flew from the tress once again. "… so good day!" Michelangelo turned to walk off. Raph still protested, realizing that he would be left alone.

"But Mikey---"

" **_ISAIDGOODDAY!!!" _**Mike screamed, rushing off while dragging a reluctant Donatello, of which was still in his grasp. It was not until they were about ten paces away from the basket did Donatello catch on to what was going on. He blinked, and stood on his own, stopping in his tracks. Mike stopped also when he didn't feel Donny's dead weight in his grasp anymore. Don blinked. 

"….You have hot Co-Co?" He asked the angry Michelangelo. Mikey turned around, an unsure look. 

"Yeah…" He stated. Donatello grinned.

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, COME ON!!!" Don broke out into a mad dash for the picnic basket. Mike was startled at the sudden movement, but then grinned, following his' brother's foot steps. Raph seethed, watching his two brothers fish out the thermos from the large picnic basket. 

"Traitors!" He muttered to the empty air. If they wanted to stuff their faces that was fine with him. _'He was holding me back anyways…'_ He scowled, watching them pour the Hot chocolate into their Styrofoam cups. It's steam visibly traveled into the cool air as Donatello and Michelangelo indulged in it's chocolaty goodness….It did look tempting…

_'NO!' _his mind screamed. _'Victory is at hand! It can't be thrown away now!'_ He tore his gaze away from his younger brothers, of which were enjoying their hot co-co immensely. He would not give into temptation, He had to finish the war. Planning….Planning is what he was suppose to be doing, not wasting time. He pulled his coat closer as a wind induced chill went though his body. Damn the cold! Damn it to hell! Now that he was all alone, he knew Leo would attack. He also knew that he would be ready. 

***

R and R


	4. The Final Confrontation

Chapter Four

Donatello looked at his watch. 

_'Five thirty on the dot.'_ He truly wasn't surprised. Both of his brothers could be so stubborn sometimes, never wanting to prove the other right. He sat down on a snow bank, which he and Mike had patted down in order to eat. That had been a while ago although his stomach still felt the nourishment. The hot chocolate had done him good, he didn't feel so grumpy anymore and of course he wasn't as cold. A frosty wind played with his coat tail as the chill went though his body. He shivered.

_'…ok I take it back. I'm cold as hell!'_ The temperature had definitely dropped since that morning, he was sure of it. Looking into the sky, he saw his reason. The sun was setting, slowly but surely. He knew that they could not be out when it did. The temperatures after sunset were supposed to be at a few degrees below zero despite the warmer day, and he knew that that was something they could not handle…ok… something that he could not handle. His eyes scanned the field, Leo appeared to have made some progress. Leo was busy building a barricade behind the trench, surrounding the front of his three snowmen. They still stood tall. Meanwhile, Raph was no where to be seen, leaving his men wide open for the taking. Very unwise. However, Leo seemed not to be taking the bait, for he still worked on his barricade. Don's eyes finally rested on Michelangelo, of whom was a few feet way from him, and from the looks of it, was building yet another snowman. Don had had about enough of the snow and it showed. His crankiness was coming back stronger than ever. It seemed that Leo's "rude awakening" had put him in bad spirits for the day. Even now it still pissed him off. Who did Leo think he was, coming into his room like that? Dark clouds of anger hovered as Donatello dwelled in the unpleasantries of that morning. 

"Donny….oh Dooonnnnnnaaaayyy."Mike called out to his older brother from his spot next to the beginnings of a snowman. Don's gaze was focused straight ahead and his face was pouted. Clearly, he was angry about something. Mike had definitely picked up on it. He thought it over. Some sort of distraction would do the angry turtle some good. "Hey Donny!" Mike shouted, finally catching the turtle's attention. Donatello blinked and turned to his brother, some of the anger clouds cleared away when he saw his brother's smiling face. When he was sure that he had caught Donatello's attention, he continued. "Donny, you wanna help me with this snowman?" Mike outstretched his hand, offering Donny the piece of coal that lay there. Donatello eyed it wearily. 

"Haven't you had enough of snowmen for one day. I mean, I saw you. All you guys did was make snowmen." Donatello furrowed his brow. Well, he knew he was tired of the snowmen, and he hadn't even made any. Mike shook his head, the smile never leaving his face, and the coal never leaving his hand. 

"Nope, this is fun. Here, try it." Mikey plopped the coal into his brother's mitt, Don just blinked. "Come on Donny…It's not that hard, just put it on the snowman." Mike pointed to the snowman's chest, where his button would go. Donatello gave him a look before standing up and making his way over to the snowman. He placed the coal in the center of the snowman's chest, allowing a smile to grace to his lips. Mike watched the whole ordeal and grinned. Donatello would be ok, he would make sure of it. "I told you it was fun!" Mike took up more coal and placed them in Donny's gloved hands. They were going to make a snowman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph waited from his hiding place.

'_This plan is perfect, Leo won't suspect a thing.'_ It had taken him about an half an hour to find the perfect position after achieving the perfect plan. He watched Leo now, of whom was in clear view, making his stupid barricade. Raph smirked, it was useless for what he was planning. It all had began when Mike and Don forfeited from the game. Raph remembered sitting there thinking about what he should do. There was no way he could let Leo win, no way in hell, so…how could he beat Leo? Then it hit him, it was brilliant. If he thought like Leo, and acted like Leo, he might be able to outsmart the real Leo in his own game. It didn't take very long to come up with something after that. All he had to do was act like a "wanna-be, '_I'm so perfect,' _constipated, rod-up-the-ass, textbook student, perfectionist leader," and the ideas just flowed. They varied, but they all had something in common. He would have to fool Leo, luring him out into the open somehow. It would take patience, something that he lacked. But with this new mind set, he would be able to work through it, only with the promise of Leo's humiliation and defeat as a result. Raph itched his neck where his sweater touched his bare skin. Damn the cold. Because of it, he had to resort to extreme measures, finally allowing himself the warmth of the sweater he had denied mere hours ago…and had stolen fifteen minutes ago. He had kept himself hidden and unnoticed when he swiped the sweater, his ninja skills worked at full capacity. Now he waited and watched, not caring about anything other than his sure fire plan. He knew now that the success of this plan was the only thing keeping him for his goal. He was already thinking about what his demands would be. Something that would cause Leo great humiliation, possibly something he could never live down, past his defeat. Raph smiled getting an idea, but it would have to wait, victory was at hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo watched from in front of his newly completed barricade.

_'Where the hell is Raph?!'_ He scanned the field with no prevail. Raph was no where to be seen. Leo huffed impatiently as he eyed the field once again, his eyes resting on the forms of his two other brothers, both of them occupied with the daunting task of finishing a snowman. There converse made it's way to him.

"Donny, pass me his eyes and nose," Mike instructed, not looking up from the pile of snow he called a snowman. Donny looked around confused before his gaze landed on a carrot and two pieces of coal lying in the snow near the rest of their stuff. He retrieved them, but noticed that something was missing. The rainbow sweater that had rested on top the picnic basket was no where to be seen.

_'The wind must of blew it away or something.'_ He shrugged it off he padded back over to his brother, handing him the objects. Mike let out a 'thanks' before making use of the carrot and coal.

"There, that's perfect!" Mike stood back to look at his handy work. Donatello furrowed his brow in confusion. Why had Mikey set the facial features so low on the snowman?…And why were the "eyes" below the "nose" instead of above?…

"MIKEY!" Don was appalled. Mike snorted in laughter as he removed the "eyes and nose" before putting them in their rightful place, on the snowman's face. Donatello chided him.

"Mike, that was disgusting! I can't believe you did that! You hang out with Raph to much." Mike just laughed in response. He had seen the stunt on TV, and loved it. Donny, as usual, was no where near the television when the stunt was done in a movie the rest of them were watching. Since Donny didn't see it, the unsuspecting turtle was a perfect target. Leo, who watched the entire thing, smiled at their antics. He too, had seen the show, and found it amusing that Mike had tried the same stunt on Donatello. However, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at their fun. One thing was for sure though, he wasn't having very much of it. This whole "game" of warfare was grating his endurance. He was freezing his ass off, even in his sweater, coat, hat, and gloves. It just was way too cold to be fooling around in the snow. He looked up into the sky and noticed how the sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon. They would definitely have to be heading home soon. It's wasn't the night he was afraid of, he knew he and his brother could handle anything the night threw at them…except for the cold. With the night came frigid temperatures way too cold for humans, and almost unbearable for turtles. Besides, what were they fighting over, bragging rights? Please! He didn't need that. He was better than Raph in almost everything he did, maybe except for eating. If there was anything Raph could do, it was eat. Every thanksgiving, Raph would give April a run for her money, devouring everything she brought over. Even when the rest of them were stuffed, he stopped, only satisfied. Later, Raph would ransack the fridge for leftovers, of which would only last for a few days. Yes, Raph could eat, but Leo was better at everything else, so why was he fighting over this little victory. Maybe he should give up and end this now…

Leo got up….and flopped back down. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just surrender. That went against everything he ever believed in. He was never a quitter, and he wouldn't start being one now. He shivered, alone in the snow. Well, maybe he could settle for a truce, that way they would deem each other equals, and maybe get to have fun, like Mike and Don. He took a peek over at the turtles, now almost finished with their snowman.

"I think we're finished Mikey." Don looked over their accomplishment, the typical classic snowman, with satisfaction. The nose and eyes made up his face, along with a pebble smile. The coal on his chest were in the perfect place, making up his buttons. Mike had found some branches to be the snowman's arms, and put them in their place. Don smiled, but Mike didn't. Instead, he crossed his arms and held his chin in thought. Something was missing, something was defiantly missing. 

"He need's something, something important." Mike furrowed his brow. Don rolled his eyes. The snowman was fine the way it was, no matter what Mike said. Besides, he was getting hungry again. Maybe he could sneak a sandwich. He began to sneak away, and over to the picnic basket, but Mikey's exclamation stopped him in his tracks.

"EUREKA!!" Mike exclaimed. He knew what was missing. Quickly he shuffled out of his hat, mittens and scarf. Why didn't the think of this earlier?

"Mikey, what are you doing…and when did you get a scarf?" Don had padded back over to investigate, and found Mike basically stripping. Mike looked up at Donatello's approaching form, but did not seem fazed. Instead, he looked confused.

"I'm taking these off to put on the snowman….And I always had a scarf." Mike stated as if he was stating the obvious. Don stopped. 

"Mike, your gonna freeze. You need those more than that stupid snowman." Don stated, pointing at the material Mike now held instead of wore. Mike would die of hypothermia if he didn't put his clothes back on, scarf and all. Mike looked up as if offended. 

"How can you say that? Eurmajean is freezing, just look at him." Mike pointed at the snowman, and Don followed is gaze. The snowman just stood there. Don blinked.

"Eurmajean?! You named the snowman?!" Mike nodded. Don sighed, why was he always stuck with the loonies? He was then hit by another thought.

"How is…um…'Eurmajean' freezing? It's- I mean…'He's'… made out of snow for Christ sake?!" Don stated exasperated, stumbling over the personification of the pile of snow, as Mike placed the items on the snowman. The beanie like hat fit it's head perfectly, as the gloves hung off of its branches. The scarf finished the ensemble, elegantly draping around 'his' neck. Mike stood back, smiling. Now he was finished. It was perfect. It was then that he answered Don's question.

"Donny, just because he's made of snow, doesn't mean he can't feel. I mean, look at him!" He pointed at the snowman's face, "His has just as much emotion as any one of us." Don stared at it's coal black eyes and then back at Mike. Ok, now he was certain, Mike was officially retarded. Oblivious to Don's thoughts, Mikey too looked at the snowman. "It's ok Eurmajean, don't cry. Uncle Mikey isn't going to let you freeze like your Mean Uncle Donny wants me too. What?… Oh yes Eurmajean, I do like my sweater. Got it at the Bon Ton I did. It was cheap too…" He droned on. Donny blinked before interrupting.

"Wait, didn't you say you got that sweater from JC Penny?" He asked, furrowing his brow in question. Mike waved him off without breaking his eye contact with 'Eurmajean.'

"I think I know where I got my sweater from, Donatello." Mike stated clinically, using Donny's whole name, as Don rolled his eyes. Whatever. If Mike wanted to freeze and talk to a pile of snow, that was his problem. Don took a step back, preparing to turn around and go back to the picnic basket. Mike wasn't retarded, he was just plain ol' crazy. Donatello sighed, eyeing Mike's uncovered hands, head and neck. Mike was defiantly gonna freeze no matter how crazy he was. Donny couldn't deny that he was worried about his little brother anyways. However, it was Mike's decision, and Mike could be just as stubborn as Raph and Leo sometimes. At the mention of their names he eyed the field, searching for the turtles in question. However, he only found one. He made eye contact with Leo, of whom was watching them, and had seemed to be watching them for some time. Maybe now he could get some answers. Don mouthed "Where's Raph?" and in turn Leo shrugged. 

Ok maybe not. All Don knew was that this had to end now before Mike froze to death. He then watched Leo as he got up from his spot, and trudged over the snow towards Raph's empty camp. However, as soon as Leo had made no more than five steps, a giant crash had told him that he had made a dir mistake. Don watched the turn of events in amazement. Within seconds the entire scene unfolded before him, ending in Leo's defeat. It was over, and it answered all of Donatello's prayers.

***

Where was Raph? How did he defeat Leo? Is Mikey crazy, or just retarded? Does Donatello have an estranged mistress named Lula? What happens to Eurmajean and his plans to rule the world? All these questions and more will answered in the next installment of…..SNOWTIME RIVALY….XD!!!!

Ok, I'll shut up now. R and R


	5. The End of all Ends

Yay!!! Last Chappie for this story. All of your questions will finally be answered…right….…now! 

Chapter Five

Leo caught eye contact with Donatello and shrugged at his inquiry. He had no idea where Raph was, but he did know what he had to do. He got up. Maybe it was his exhaustion, maybe it was his frozen nerves, but he knew this thing had to end now. He was just so close to victory, only a few of Raph's men were left standing. If only he could just get close enough to knock them off, he would win, and this whole thing would be over. Cautiously, he allowed his eyes to glace over the field once more. Still, no Raphael. He knew that a hidden turtle could be a dangerous turtle, but that was a risk he would just have to take. Besides, he was fast. He could probably get there and back before Raph even had a chance to move. Warily, he took one more glance around him, just to be safe, before making a mad dash towards the Crimson FLAMES Headquarters. A gasp could be heard from Donny and Mikey's direction before the unmistakable thump of snow hitting the ground resonated from behind him. He froze. 

"No…" That couldn't be what he thought it was…He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. However, Mike's and Don's gaping expressions told him that his fears had come true. Slowly, dreadfully, he turned around to come face to face with a triumphant, grinning Raphael. Leo's gaze mirrored those of his brothers when he took sight of his own soldiers. Private Elms and Private Orason lay in ruins behind the offending brother, their limbs broken, they bodies crushed, as if kicked over and stomped upon. It was not until he saw the leader, Private Nessie, dismembered and broken under Raph's feet, that he realized what had happened. 

"I lost…" It just wasn't possible. How could he lose. Him, the perfect ninja. He never failed in anything he had ever tried, especially when it was against his brothers. But now, Raph stood triumphantly, claming Leo's battle station and the victory. It was enough to leave him stunned. That was until a snicker was heard from behind him. While he stood there, Mike and Don ran over. Mikey stepped forward.

"Ha ha! Raph, you look like the lost fifth Teletubbie!" At that Donny guffawed, it was true. On the giant pile of snow, Raph stood. The striped rainbow sweater he wore clashed horribly with his dark green skin, causing the colors seem brighter than they really were. Don cleared his throat, his laughter bubbling through. 

"Mikey, leave him alone, I rather like it. I knew Barney was missing a sidekick." It was then that Mike and Don busted out in untamed laughter, falling to the ground. Raph scowled. What did they know? Besides, it didn't matter what they said. He had won. Leo's stunned expression was proof of that. His smile returned. If only he had a camera, he wanted to remember this moment forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still think that it was fair." Mikes voice echoed off of the tunnel walls of the sewer. He bounced ahead of their little group, swinging on stray pipes when he got the chance. Don followed steadily after him, finding it hard to maintain the conversation when Mike was swinging and jumping around like the monkey he was. Still, he persisted. 

"I know, but still. The whole thing was kind of unorthodox if you ask me. All Raph did was hide behind some bushes and wait it out. Then, when Leo wasn't looking, he popped out and kicked down the snowmen." Raph looked up at his name. He had been thinking about his victory and what it meant. With him as the victor, he had to think of demands, and good ones. However, he did pick un on the last bits of his younger brothers' conversation, and was offended. 

"Hey! I'll have you know, that whole thing was very well planned out, OK!"

Donny held his hands up at the suddenly angry turtle. "Ok, ok! Geez, I was just wonderin'." Raph stood down, falling back into his thoughts as Don faced Mike once again. Under his breath he added, "…at least I don't look like a wanna-be smurf…"

"What?!" Raph had definitely heard that.

"Oh…um…I was asking Mike…um…Where is his scarf?" Don looked at Mike for help, but the turtle in orange only blinked in response. Suave, that turtle was not. However, Raph did not seem to notice Mike's clueless stare but only watched Don for a moment before returning to his thoughts. Don was pushing his luck, one more comment like that and he would be knuckle food. Oblivious to the violent turtle's thoughts, Don continued talking to Mike. At the tail end of their little group stood Leo, alone. He followed his brothers silently, his feet moved on automatic. However, his mind moved hundreds of miles per hour. How could he have lost? His planning was perfect! But his execution….was less than. God! If only he had waited, if only he had executed the patience that was instilled in him by Master Splinter. Not only did his failure shame himself, but also Master Splinter, with Leo's failure to implement his lessons. What a time for Master Splinter to be unavailable. If he was home, Leo would immediately go to his room and apologize. But now, he would have to settle for a called apology, which made Leo feel more guilty. On the outside, he hung his head even more. His feet barely left the ground as he walked, as he sighed heavily. Raph turned around. 

"Leo, it's ok. I won't go too hard on ya'!" Raph grinned, Leo did not. Instead he dropped his head even more. Actually, now it was so far down, it was half way in his shell. Raph watched him. Boy, this was really tearing Leo up. He had never seen Leo this upset. Well, there was that one time, but that was when they were five. Raph remembered it distinctly. He and Leo had gotten into an argument over who was better, Buggs Bunny or the Tasmanian Devil. Just as Raph had finally convinced Leo that Buggs Bunny was way cooler, Leo leapt up and spilt Raph's juice. Raph was so infuriated that he took Leo's juice and threw it at the offending brother. It contents went everywhere, including the two other innocent bystanders in the room. He really didn't mean to get them involved, but what happened, happened. Raph also remembered that Splinter was not pleased. Raph's keister had stung for days. Leo had been very upset. Not over the spilt juice, but over the fact that….Well, actually Raph didn't know. Leo had said later that the juice wasn't what upset him, but he never told Raph what did. Back then, he didn't worry his five year old mind about it. But now, it intrigued him, just as Leo's sadness did. It was like Leo's world had ended when Raph popped out of those bushes. Raph looked back at Leo once more. Leonardo's down cast expression dampened Raph's high spirits. He immediately threw his plan for Leo's complete humiliation out of the window….he have would settle for half. 

Anything to help his big brother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, Master Splinter, I will try harder next time." Leo voice resonated through the den and over the sounds of the television, to Don's annoyance. Don's seat, the old worn couch, of which he was comfortably reclining. He was trying to get a few moment of the tube in, to see his favorite show. But with Leo on the phone in the same room, it was a difficult task.

"Oh I know Master Splinter, but I can't help but be hard on myself." Don rolled his eyes. It was just a snowball fight after all.

"Well, yeah Master. I know it was just a snowball fight." Don blinked…Wow, he and Master Splinter must be on the same wave length. Don couldn't help but try his luck again.

"Yeah, your right. I should go for a walk. Yah know, to blow off some steam…It's almost time for dinner, so I'll pick up a few boxes of pizza on the way home."

Success!!! Don grinned evilly. It was finally conformed…..He was telepathic!….wait, Psychic! Wait! Better yet, he was a Witch!!!….Wait, no. A witch was feminine. So that meant….

He was a Warlock!!!

'_Ha HA! I am all powerful!! Now the world will belong to m-Hey the Power Puff Girls is back on!_' Don settled down back into the couch as Leo said his goodbyes. 

"Ok, Master Splinter…We miss you too. Bye!" Leo hung up the phone, turning to face the reclining Donatello. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back at about dinner time so tell Mikey I'll be bringin' home the pies." Leo grabbed his coat and fedora and headed out of the lair, shutting the door behind him. Don waved him off. When Leo was finally out of the door, Don changed positions. Now, with his head on the other end of the couch, he had the proper leverage to yell. He took a breath.

"MIKEY! LEO WENT FOR A WALK AND WILL BE BRINGIN' HOME THE PIES FOR TONIGHT SO DON'T MAKE ANYTHING!" He exhaled. Settling back in, he turned back to watch the television. However, a "WHAT?!" echoed through the house. Mike was in his room. Taking another breath, Don repeated himself.

"I SAID…LEO WENT FOR A WALK AND WILL BE GETTING THE PIES FOR DINNER SO DON'T BOTHER MAKIN' ANYTHING!!!" Don exhaled. Mike must of heard him this time. Don settled back in. 

"WHAT??!!" Mikey must be flippin' deaf. Aggravate Donatello sat up, taking the biggest breath of his life. Mike would definitely hear him this time. However, another beat him to the punch. 

"HE SAID THAT LEO WENT OUT AND WILL BE GETIN' DINNER YOU DIPSHIT! AND IF YOU TWO KEEP YELLIN' THROUGH THE DAMN HOUSE I'M A COME OUT THERE AND RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDES AND FLUSH THEM DOWN THE TOILET!!!!!" 

Raph slammed his door. 

"…WHAT??!!!"

Oblivious, he walked over to his bed. He had had about enough of them. Both of them were too lazy to get up and talk. Gosh, it was enough to drive him insane. Now, what was he doing before he was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah. Planning his demands for Leo. Now lets see. He flopped back down on his bed, picking up the paper and pencil he had discarded to yell at his retarded brothers. He had a few ideas. He reread the scribbles on the paper. His first idea was to have Leo wear a dress for the entire day, but it would take too much work to find a dress that would fit anywhere over his shell. So that was out. He crossed the suggestion off of his list. That just left one more suggestion. 

'_I don't think I could find a chicken suit with such short notice either…unless I put it on layaway…' _He brought his hand to his chin in serous contemplation '_…no, it wouldn't work.'_ With a sigh, he crossed that idea off of his list also. His list was now completely empty. He had nothing. He sighed again as he placed the now useless list on his bed stand table. Taking his _sai_ out of his belt, he flopped down onto the bed to face the ceiling. One hand behind his head, the other idly twirling the weapon, he thought over the situation. It was a lot of work getting Leo into this position, with Raph having the power to tell him what to do. But he had no idea what to do with such power, and it was tearing him apart. What would he do?….His stomach growled. It was then that he remembered that he hadn't eaten. He had been too busy thinking about what to do with Leo to eat. But now he regretted it. It growled even louder.

"Man, I wish Leo would hurry up and come back with them pi-" His eye widened at his instant epiphany. The idea hit him like a ton of brick tied to an elephant. It was perfect! Absolutely, positively perfect! He smiled, despite his aching stomach. Getting up, he left his room, and retrieved his fedora and trench. He would have to pick up a few things. Don noticed his preparation. 

"Where ya' goin, Raph?" He mumbled from the couch. Raph waved him off.

"I'll be back by dinner." He avoided the question entirely, opening the door and trudging out into the tunnels. Don huffed.

"Well, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, dipshit." 

Raph was already out of the door and in the tunnels before he realized what Donny had said. 

"What the hell?" It was unusual for is usually placid brother to say such things. But he's been doing it all day. Well, all Raph knew was that Donny was lucky that he was busy, otherwise he would have stalked back in there and gave Don a piece of his fist to chew on. And he bet Don would choke. Raph smirked. Even Don's trash talk couldn't get him in a bad mood. He was on a mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The pies smell great Leo!!!" Mike leaned over the open box of steaming pizza as Leo hung up his coat and fedora. The smell lured Don from in front of the TV and into the kitchen as he too leaned over the steaming box.

"Mmmm. It smells like heaven…" Leo chuckled at Don's choice of words although he did feel the same way. The pizzas did smell good. It had been a battle with in himself to carry them home….without gorging on a box or two. He looked over at Mike and Don, who appeared to be having the same problems. The both were already seated at the table, eyeing the boxes hungrily. It was Mike who wined first.

"What's taking Raph so long. There gonna get cold…and hard….and stale." Harder to eat that way, they were. Don did not say anything, although his face mirrored Mike's. It was easy to see that both of them were very hungry, and just as miserable. Leo huffed and sat down also. Where was Raph? As if an answer to their prayers, the door opened and shut rather loudly. Raph discarded his coat and fedora on the floor before trudging into the kitchen. His sense of smell lead him right to the boxes, of which he stopped at to sniff. 

"Oh man…they smell like heaven!" Leo rolled his eyes. Now that Raph was here they could actually eat, to his relief. The wasted no time. All four of them grabbed plates, and dug in, eating to their hearts content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph leaned back in his chair. He was stuffed. Mike and Don had already headed for the den, their conversation flowing back into the kitchen.

"What did you say this show is called again?" Mike's rough voice asked in a rather curious tone. 

"The PowerPuff Girls." Don answered indifferently, his own deep voice giving him away. 

"Weren't you watching that before?" Mike's questions continued. Don shrugged.

"It's having a marathon. It will be on all night." Mike seemed satisfied. He settled into his spot on the floor, his eyes on the TV. The questions did not end, however.

"So, what are their names?" Mike pointed to the television, at the girls in particular. Don rolled his eyes. Didn't Mike know anything?

"Gosh Mike, The blond is Bubbles. She a complete air head, but will come through for the group no matter what. The brunette is Buttercup, the tough girl. She kind of reminds me of Raph but with a wig. Besides, she's cuter. And the Redhead…" Don pointed to the screen, "is Blossom, the leader." Don fell silent, and so did Mike. He didn't know that his brother knew so much about this kid show, or that he was such a big fan It opened his suspicions…

"You watch this show a lot, huh?"

Don blinked. "Something like that…" He didn't like the look Mikey was giving him. OK, so he was a giant turtle that enjoyed watching cartoon girls save the world every once and a while. So what? He was entitled to it, wasn't he? Don settled back into the cushy couch and watched the show in peace. To his relief Mikey didn't ask him anymore questions. Now, he could concentrate on his budding powers. He turned, stretching his hand out for the remote. Mike saw him and went to get it for him, but Don waved him away. He could get it himself. 

"….Come to me…."

…the remote didn't budge. Don tried a different approach, waving his hand, beckoning the remote to do his will. It didn't work, the blasted thing just sat there. Mike watched the whole transaction. He stood.

"Ok, now your just getting weird. I'm going to my room." Mike left, just as Don started using both arms, waving them in a rather wave like manner. He used all of his mind, commanding the remote to come to him. After a few waves, and after getting a minor headache, he relaxed. It was just no use. 

_'I'm not a warlock. Just a turtle that likes th-HEY, The PowerPuff Girls are back on!'_ He settled back down to enjoy the show.

Meanwhile, Raph, who had heard the entire thing, was left disturbed. However, he shrugged it off as he watched Leo. Leo had finally finished his food, and was heading for the now enormous pile of dishes, placing his own on the very top. It swayed treacherously, scaring even Raph with it's threat of falling over. However, once again, it did not. Leo turned around. This is what Raph had been waiting for. As Leo went to walk out of the room, Raph blocked his path. Apathetically, Leo moved to the side so that he could get through, but Raph followed him. This happened about three more times before Leo responded. 

"What is it Raph?" He wasn't up for a fight now. He was exhausted. Raph grinned at his unsuspecting brother, taking the plastic bag out from behind his back. 

"You lost, remember. And now, I have demands."

Leo's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten. The walk had done him good, taking his mind off of the whole ordeal. But now, it all came crashing back. Raph recognized Leo's stunned expression and chuckled. 

"You didn't think I would come through did you? But I did Leo, I did." Raph's words flowed though the den. Don soon headed for the kitchen, as well as Mike, who heard the voices through his open doorway. Something was going down. Oblivious to the growing audience, Raph continued. 

"As you know Leo, I won today! So therefore I have the power to make demands of you." Raph paced as he talked, as if giving a speech to his adversaries. Leo sat down. He was dreading this, Raph was twisted. He could have Leo do anything. Absolutely Anything. His mind reeled. He didn't know what to expect. Unbeknown, Raph continued. "I have been giving this serous contemplation, and I came up with one," He held up one finger, "idea."

_'Oh no, here it comes.'_ Leo cringed, waiting for the horrible idea. Raph blinked at that. He wasn't expecting Leo to be so wound up about it.

_' Man, he really is tired…'_ Maybe he shouldn't follow through with this……..Raph continued, despite his mind's protest. He was already being easy on the guy, so what more did he want. 

"Tonight, you will be wearing this…" He took out the material from the plastic bag and handed it to Leo. Unfolding it, he realized that it was an apron. A rather frilly…pink…apron. But just an apron. He breathed a sigh of relief, he could handle that. He put it on, his confidence coming back. But just as he had tied the strings behind his back, Raph spoke one more time.

"Oh, and did I mention that you will be washing the dishes in that also?" He added. Leo blinked.

_'No…'_ He couldn't be serous?

"You can't be serous?!" Mike stated in disbelief. Raph only nodded, his smile wide. 

"Yes, I'm serous." He stated matter-of-factly. He waved a hand at Leo. "Good night, Leo. I'll see you in the morning." He laughed, heading towards his own room. He would have a good sleep tonight. Leo still stood in shock. Don blinked. There was no way that Leo could finished all of those dishes in one night.

"Hey, we can help you Leo…" Don stated, motioning towards himself and Mike. However, just as they made it over to the sink, Leo held a hand up. 

"No. This is my job. I lost, therefore I suffer. You guys go to bed." Although his voice was calm, his expression was anything but. Mike picked up on it.

"Are you sure Leo? I mean, It's not problem." 

"Yes, I'm sure." It was nothing he couldn't handle. He waved to Mike and Don as they reluctantly left the room but not before throwing him an unsure glance. Leo smiled, just to reassure them. He would be fine. He turned around. The pile of dishes swayed and staggered, it's heights at immense proportions. The stack almost reached as far as the eye could see. He flushed. He wasn't so sure he could handle it anymore. But then he remembered Raph, and his smug expression. That was enough to get him started. He ran the water, getting a nice lather of soap together. Finally, he started. Dish after dish went though his hands, and stacked into a pile, sparkling with a new splendor. When that pile began to get rather large he became proud of his progress. That was until he looked back at the pile of _dirty_ dishes…..and that was same size. Wait. Did it look…bigger? He sighed, becoming discouraged. There was no way he could finish it all tonight, no way in hell. But there was also no way out of it. He had to do what he had to do…He picked up another dish, and continued. He hands soon became all light green and crinkly. He wrinkled his nose in response. He didn't know turtles _could_ get all wrinkly. Nevertheless, he continued, thinking about the situation it the meantime. This wasn't _so_ bad. Raph could have defiantly come up with something way worse, like getting Leo into a chicken suit, or a dress. Leo wrinkled his nose at that too. Those were…adverse…compared to this. Yeah, Raph could have done a lot worse. It made Leo think. 

'_Why didn't he? I mean, he had me completely at his mercy, and he asks me to wash the dishes?' _Leo didn't understand, why was Raph being so…lenient. It was then that Leo remembered Raph's words from earlier. 

_"Leo, it's ok. I won't go too hard on ya!" _Was he serous? It gave Leo a new light about Raphael. Maybe his brother wasn't as stubborn and pig headed as he thought. Maybe…it was kind of like a mutual ground between them. Maybe, losing to Raph wasn't as bad as he thought, because now they would finally be able to stand each other, and be able to become….friends.

"Oh, Leo," Raph walked back into the room, a rather large pile of dirty dishes in his arms. "Um, here. Since your doing the dishes, you might as well do them all, so I gathered all of the dishes that were in the house. These are only the one from my room. Don't worry. I'll go back and get the rest."

Ok, he took it back. Raph was a dick, a complete and total bastard. 

_'That's my brother.'_ He couldn't help but chuckle as Raph left the room. That is until he actually saw the new pile. 

"Damn it, Raph!" Leo got to work. 

***

OK, that's an end of sorts. I think it kind of leaves it open, but not to much. There might be an epilogue, but this fic is for the most part finished. I'd like to thank all of you for you support, your praises, and for your time. If yall have any suggestions for another fic or something' just email me or whatever. Ttyl! Oh and don't forget to review!


	6. The Begining?

Disclaimer: …..NO!

Yay! Finally, I get around to it. The epilogue!

Epilogue

Raph walked into the kitchen, a skip in his step and a tune on his breath. Although it was early (Mike and Don were still asleep) he felt completely well rested. Whistling happily, he opened the fridge and peered inside.

__

'Hn. There's nothing to eat! Mikey probably cleaned us out yesterday makin' those damn sandwiches.' With a slight frown he settled for orange juice. Not his favorite breakfast, but it would do… for now. His whistling continued. It would take more than some orange juice to spoil his good mood. Grinning, he side stepped past the turtle in the apron to retrieve a now sparkling clean glass for his oj. Leo moaned from his spot next to Raph, screwing his eyes closed. His hands were still under the running water. Raph drank quickly before placing his glass in the almost empty sink. He grinned in response to Leo's glare. 

"Gooood morning, Leo." Leo grunted in response. Raph grinned. "I take it you've had a wonderful time." He sat at the table, watching the turtle clad in pink in amusement. 

Leo blinked. "Twelve hours and sixteen minutes…" Leo did not look up from his task as he spoke, a dish still in his hand.

"What?"

Leo turned around, looking his annoyance of a brother in the eye for the first time that day. "I have been washing dishes…for twelve hours…sixteen minutes…and thirty two seconds." Raph whistled, long and low. 

_'Man, Leo's got it down to the tee…'_ Out loud, his face was blank. "Bummer…"….His whistling continued, not missing a beat. Leo seethed. That was it. Before Leo could even realized what was happening, Raph was hit with a face full of water. Leo looked up, absolutely stunned by his actions. Raph frowned, water dripped from his face onto the stone floor. 

"Oh My God, Raph. I'm So sorry!" He rushed to get a towel, which Raph accepted. He wiped his face, Leo's chatter filling the room. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! It just happened so quickly. Raph I-" A sound from behind the towel cut him off. Raph was laughing. Leo gave him a look, which earned him another guffaw from Raph before he fell into a seat. Not knowing what else to do, Leo got mad. "What exactly do you find so hilarious, Raphael?!" Raphael looked up, a laugh thickening his voice. 

"I'm laughing at you, Leo." Leo furrowed his brow.

"Why?"

Raph smiled. There Leo was, his hands dripping water, the pink apron hugging his shell snugly, and to top it all off, a hand on his hip. It was quite amusing, but that wasn't what he was laughing about.

"Because, Leo, your so damn uptight. I mean, come on. You do one thing that is not by the book, one thing on instinct and you completely freak out." Leo was offended. 

"I did not freak out!" The other hand join the first on his hip. Raph smiled, a finger pointed at the accused turtle.

"You SO freaked out, Leo." Leo was about to argue, but a thought stopped him. 

"Wait! Wait a second. Wait. A. Second." Raph waited. Leo gave him a look. "You mean to tell me, you're NOT mad?!" Raph shook his head. That was ludicrous. Leo had thrown water into the turtle's face for crying out loud, and there he sat, grinning up at him. Leo had to sit down. Grabbing a chair he sat, his head in his hands. He was too tired for this. Raph recognized his look and explained himself. 

"Leo, I'm not pissed. Why? Because, I deserved it. You did what you felt like, and you liked it." Leo's head shot up to protest but Raph interrupted before Leo could open his mouth. "You know you liked it,. I saw it in your eyes before you freaked." Leo put his head down in defeat, it was a lost cause. Raph continued. "Your always so freaking uptight. Geez, Leo, it's like you walk around with a permanent rod up yer ass. Always doin' everything by the damn book. Well I have news for ya. Life isn't always all straight and narrow. Maybe if you relaxed every once in a while…" Raph trailed off. Leo blinked at him. Since when was Raph all philosophical? 

'_Why Raph. I didn't know you had it in ya' _Leo looked up at his bastardly, jackass excuse for a brother, in wonder. Raph allowed a smile to grace his lips. It was not every day that he actually spoke his thoughts. Leaning back into his chain, he responded. 

"Yeah, Donny's not the only one that thinks ya' know." Raph brought his hands to the back of his head as he leaned further back into his chair. Before Leo could react, the inevitable happened. Raph was on the floor, the wooden chair in shambles underneath him. His face, the ultimate surprised. Typical Raph. 

"See Raph, that's what's wrong with you! You _never_ think about what you're doing, and you act completely at random. I don't even know what you're thinking most of the time." It was Leo's turn to scold. Raph looked offended, then angry. 

"At least I'M not going to die of an aneurysm!" He had heard Donny say that word before, and he put it to good use now. Leo snorted.

"At least I'M not going to die from….from…..from…." He had nothing. "From, being indolent!" Raph gave him a look. Ok, Leo had to admit, that was weak. Raph began to walk away.

"Raph, come back. I'm sorry. Your right." Raph stiffened; his foot inches from the ground. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Raph turned around slowly to look Leo in the eye, but Leo broke his gaze as soon as he caught it, settling his eyes on the wooden table. Despondently, he made his way over to the sink. Raph was on his heals in microseconds. 

"What did you say?" He couldn't believe it! Did Leo admit that he was…*gasp* wrong?! Leo avoided Raph's stern eyes, and instead, concentrated on the dishes, running the water once again. 

"Nothin' Raph." 

Raphael was persistent. 

"No. What did you say?!" Raph moved so that Leo was forced to make eye contact with him. Leo looked at him before turning off the water in defeat. 

"Raph, I-I know that sometimes I can seem a bit…" He paused, searching for the right words. "obsessive…" Raph snorted. Anal would be more like it. But he allowed Leo the benefit of the doubt. Leo sighed, completely drained, his hands going under the standing water once again. He continued. "Sometimes, I just want the best for us, ya know? Not just for me, but for you guys." He allowed eye contact with Raph, who was still too stunned to even speak. "I see you guys play and things and I remember when we were little, I wanted to join you. But growing up, I realized, there are a lot of dangers out there, waiting to tear us apart, literally. I remember thinking that if I got good enough at ninjitsu and such, then I could defend you guys from such dangers…"

Raph continued to stare at his brother. He didn't know. "But, Leo. We're all big now, we don't need your prote-" 

"I know." Leo interrupted him, holding up a wet hand to silence the turtle. "I know Raph. But I guess… it's a hard habit to fall back out of." Raph narrowed his eyes in contemplation before finally understanding what Leo was getting at.

"So yesterday,--"

"Yesterday, I might have over did it a little. At first I was excited…but then, it all just turned into another method of practice." 

"You also made it aggravating as hell!" Raph couldn't help but add his two cent. Leo smiled a little before lowing his head again. Turning off the water, he backed away. The dishes stood tall, sparkling and shining with a new vigor. Raphael barely noticed. Slowly, Leo began to make his tracks towards his room, only to be stopped by the turtle in red via method of door way blockage. Leo inwardly moaned. Not again.

"What is it Raph?" He was too drained to argue. Raph's gaze was stern and serious as he talked ."You say that I have a problem with being too spontaneous, and I think that you have a problem with being too….rod-up-the-ass-ish. So maybe, we can strike a deal…" Raph smirked. Leo looked up, his interest perking.

"I'm listening…"

Raph broke into a grin. "How about, for this week, YOU try to stop being so damn obsessive, and…I guess… I'll start being more…like you." It wasn't something that was too desirable, but anything to get his brother to relax. Leo smiled, this was beginning to sounding familiar. 

"OH, and what will be the consequences if one of us breaks the deal?" Leo satirized him. Raph was surprised, Leo was actually considering it. With a smirk, he responded. 

"How about, who ever breaks the deal will have to wear that apron for an entire week?!" Leo smirked also, mirroring his brother's smug expression. A little loss in dignity was ok, he had gained his brother's understanding. Reaching out, he took his brother's hand in his, and gave it a strong shake.

"Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think that they killed each other?" Mike listened from the den, a worried ear open for any further commotion from the kitchen. 

"Maybe." Donatello answered truthfully as he flopped onto the couch, remote in hand. Maybe he would be able to catch the last few hours of the marathon. Hopefully it was still on. He smiled as the Power Puff Girl theme music filled the den. At the sound Mike automatically took his spot on the floor, but his mind was elsewhere. His plan did not work, he was almost certain. The big crash in the kitchen earlier had made that clear, along with the yelling that followed there after. Mike mused from his spot on the floor, rare anger building. 

_'Well, I tried. They're both just so damn stubborn. Whatever. If they want to kill each other, then that's fine with me--'_ His thoughts were cut short with the entrance of the turtles in question. Raph took the spot next to the couch, his eyes instantly glued to the tube. However, it was Leo that surprised him. Leo took Splinter's chair, his eyes on the television also. 

_'Leo…watching TV?'_ Leo never watched TV. Even when they were kids, Leo never bothered himself with such things. Not even when Splinter joined the rest of them in front of the tube, on those rare occasions. Instead, Leo usual busied himself in the Dojo or used his extra time to meditate. But now…He looked over at the turtle, of whom seemed to be confused. 

"Um, what exactly…IS this?" He pointed at the screen where Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were currently fighting Mojo Jojo. Mike and Raph were silent, leaving Don to answer. 

"The Power Puff Girls." Don stated simply, his eyes never leaving the screen. Leo did an "Oh" before turning back to the screen. The silence only lasted for a few moments. He turned back to Donny. 

"What is it about?…" Mike inwardly moaned. He knew what was coming. Don sat up, happy to explain the concepts of the show in full detail.

"Well, you see Leo. There was this scientist named Professor, who's goal was to make perfect little girls. He began with the combination of Sugar and Spice, and then continued from there, adding everything nic-" Mike groaned. Once you got Don started, he would never stop. "-Then something went wrong. The compound Chemical X was added, creating The Power Puff Girls. It's a questionable processes, though. I tried experimenting in my own lab with such a theory. But I soon found that-" Don droned on and on. With a huff Raph stood. 

"I have had enough of this. I think I'll head to…the Dojo." A smile hinted his lips as he left. Leo also began to smile, but was chided by Donatello, of whom had not stopped talking the entire time. 

"Are you listening, Leo? This information is essential to the entire show!" Leo quickly apologized, and Don continued right where he left off. Mike smiled. There was no way Leo was getting out of this one. But he couldn't help but wonder what happened in that kitchen. They sounded so angry before, but when they came out, they seemed sooo….not…angry. It was a mystery, but he was glad. 

Maybe his plan did work after all…

***

OK, completely finished. It's kind of open ended, but that's the way I like it : ), R and R


End file.
